custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Jegadroz
The Citadel of Jegadroz (pronounced jjay-gah-drohz) is a "welcoming" city-state open to "all". And by that the people of Jegadroz mean everyone is welcome... unless you don't want to risk a fight History Back in the ages when Arnor was slowly crumbling and Angmar and Rhudur were becoming more powerful Jegadroz was founded. Not all the people of Arnor wanted to take part in the battles and so they fled west hoping to gain sanction in the land of Lindon. But their leader, an ex-ranger, was a fool and instead of taking them south around the Blue Mountains he took them north towards the lands of Forodwaith. There, realizing their mistake and low on food the people were forced to settle there. Although the original settlement, simply called New Haven, is not where the citadel of Jegadroz lies. But as time went on the original people died and many people, not all of them good, fled there. This led to the settlement becoming more and more corrupted with darkness. Location Jegadroz lies north of Eriador just east of the Blue Mountains and just south of Forodwaith. The war-like inhabitants have established many outposts and forts in the surrounding Tundra and Taiga regions. But they stop where the Taiga comes to an end and at all land east of that. Almost as if a straight line was drawn into the earth where they cannot pass. Nor do the Jegadroz people dare enter Forodwaith for not only the fear of freezing to death, or the lack of food, but also from instigating the wrath of Morgoth's forces. Landscape Jegadroz and the surrounding land is just as expected, with the Tundra being an endless landscape of cold, bare plains and the Taiga being a massive forest with meandering rivers. Surprisingly many roads and paths traverse through the land linking the outposts, towns and major fortresses. Many antisocial people construct their own homes close to the road but away from towns. Inhabitants Jegadroz is a simple place with simple people. Simple, war-like, outlawed people. Not all the people of Jegadroz are necessarily bad, but a large majority of them are outlaws, wanted criminals, bandits, murderers, banished peoples, or renegades from across Middle Earth. The towns are usually the main area where the relatively normal people stay such as people trying to escape, those looking for a new life, or petty outlaws. The major fortresses are all run by a different important figure whether it be a banished baron, failed warlord, or just someone with many followers. Every outpost is linked one way or another to a fortress. Government Jegadroz being the "capital" of the lands is where the real control over the region lies. Jegadroz's land surprisingly is ruled over by a single warlord by the name of Erdiak. He was the son of the past ruler, Sergaton, and he keeps a strong hold over his lands from Jegadroz. Anyone who wishes to construct their own fortress or town MUST and absolutely MUST have the permission of Erdiak, unless they want to be brutally murdered. But living in these lands is decided upon by the ruler of said fortress or town. The lands of Jegadroz must follow a small list of laws, any other laws are regional based on the town or fortress. Warlord Erdiak Erdiak is not unlike other warlords. He is greedy and is always looking for ways to obtain riches. But just like a good warlord he is powerful in combat and a brilliant strategist. Although he is not friendly towards the forces of Mordor he dons Black Uruk armor and wields one of his greatest treasures, a Gondolinian sword obtained from one of his many raids. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Roleplay Locations Category:Manish Factions